Various infectious diseases such as SARS, Avian Flu, HIV, Herpes, MRSA, and most recently, H1N1 influenza, have had a significant impact on the world population. With the rise of world travelers, such infectious diseases are able to spread more readily from region-to-region and country-to-country, and this pace will only continue to accelerate. Early detection of such infectious diseases and prevention of transmittal are two ways to prevent a widespread epidemic. Also, these infectious diseases are capable of being spread in medical facilities, restaurants, and other public facilities. But in order to stop transmission, the infection must be eradicated at the most widely noted point of transmission. It is well-known that the greatest medium of communication of any bacteria or influenza is through touch. Primarily, this touch is by the hands. Therefore, cleansing the hands frequently and at the appropriate time is essential in the prevention of infectious diseases, most importantly in hospitals where bacteria and pathogens are abundant and where medical practitioners are constantly exposed to such pathogens through contact with patients and the general public.
One method that is available to destroy illness causing pathogens before infection can set in or be transmitted is the use and application of products including anti-microbacterial agents with ethyl alcohol gels, foam, or liquids. Such products are readily available, are effective in eradicating infectious pathogens from spreading, and kill bacteria upon contact. However, merely having these bacteria killing substances are insufficient. The product must be used, used often, and more importantly used at the correct time. As such, the product must be readily available and the user must use the product at the correct time. Thus, for any disinfecting product to work, the disinfecting substance must be effective, the user must have immediate and convenient access to a device that dispenses the product, and most importantly the disinfecting substance must be applied at the appropriate time.
Currently, medical facilities have multiple locations where medical practitioners can properly cleanse their hands with soap and water. In addition, many medical facilities have stations with antibacterial dispensing containers mounted to the walls. Further, medical practitioners may carry relatively small canisters in their pockets to sterilize their hands prior to each patient examination in order to prevent the transmission of infectious disease. The general public has fewer opportunities to properly and constantly cleanse their hands, with the most common available means being gel pump soap systems found in restrooms of stores and restaurants. Though helpful, none of these methods have proven to be truly effective. In hospitals, the location for properly cleansing the hands with antibacterial soap is not always immediately available. And even if they are available, frequent washing of the hands causes hands to become dry and chaffed resulting in discomfort to both the medical practitioner and the patient.
In the case of gel, liquid, and foam hand sanitizing stations, it must be readily available when the medical practitioner needs or wants to use it. Even if available, often times the medical practitioner finds that the disinfectant at the stations is empty, therefore, constant monitoring and refilling are required. The small canisters are somewhat effective, however, medical practitioners tend to set them down whereby misplacing them. In order for the cleansing agent to be effective, the method of cleansing the hands within the hospital or in public locations must be convenient and readily accessible when the user thinks of the need for use.